Snow White
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: This story is the original Story board for my Doujin, It's about Nanoha and Fate on a vacation trip to the mountains, with uch love and much surprise! Please R&R Merry christmas XD


_**Snow White**_

_**by**_

_**Sha Yurigami**_

Snow flakes fell onto the ground covering the world under a brilliant white.

She gently tugged her scarf, when a cold nreeze came by. The pure white landscape shone in the under the gray sky. A slate-blue heaven with white puffy clouds towered into the far away stratosphere.

The girl clad in a white jacket was standing on a hill covered by snow.

Her footprints still present on the white ground. She was rubbing her hands together, feeling the chilling cold surrounding her. With her warm breath she tried to warm her hands further up, until the white scenery began to lift. She covered herself with her shivering arms.

Until she felt a strong hand pulling her into a larger frame.

The one holding her was a woman with a warm and gentle smile. Her blond hair was radiating from the dim light that shone onto her. She wore a black coat with a white cape fluttering in the gust. Her honest burgundy eyes held ''comfort'' as they looked deep into amethyst ones.

''You looked as if you felt cold'' she said letting her gently voice trailing off. ''Un~! Thank you…''the flaxen-brunette answered, feeling a rush of blood on her cheeks, but smiled warmly at her friend.

''Fate-chan?''

''Hmmmn!'' the blond answered nuzzling a little closer to her, sharing her body heat.

''Where is Vivio?''

''She's skiing with Einhart-san.''

''Ah so…'' she lowered her head a little, and silently rested her arms onto the blonds waist. Her face was flushed and her heart beat fast. That feeling of uncertainty crawled into her belly as the blonds warmth engulfed her.

She felt different…

…for some reasons.

Her hand reached for the strong shoulders of her closest person. ''Fate-chan'' she tightened her grip on the blonds shoulders ''I-… sometimes I wonder how would feel to have children…'' This took the blond by surprise, so she slightly leaned down to be on the same eye-level. But the flaxen-brunette averted her gaze and hid her eyes under copper-brunette bangs.

''But don't you already know how it is? You have Vivio already, don't you?''

''We…''

''Huh?''

''We have Vivio'' the blonds eyes softened with the expression on her friends face and her words ''But…'' she looked up. Her eyes were on the edge of tears, her face was flushed beet red and the blond could practically hear her heartbeat.

''I…I want to have children with you!''

Nanoha teared herself away from the blond and slowly turned around.

''Nanoha'' the blond was confused and while she tried to reach out to Nanoha, she evaded her. She turned her head and showed Fate a sheepish grin, that didn't reach her eyes.

''Sorry. I didn't mean it that way…I'm sorry if it was awkward…I won't ask-…'' the white cape the blond wore was thrown atop her. She was pulled towards the blond. She looked tenderly, and yet so differently into her eyes, cupping her left cheek with her right hand.

And kissed her.

Fate kissed Nanoha gently inching her closer and closer, pulling her closer by the waist. She also pulled by the Fate's lips closer, pulling the hem of the blonds coat towards her.

The tender kiss continued for a quiet some time. The two adults haven't noticed that two girls were mimicking them from afar.

While they parted a single trail of Salvia was still connecting them.

''I hope that woke you up from your slumber, my princess'' the taller blond said with a warm amile, at which Nanoha was dazzled.

''Wha-What does that mean?'' she asked confused all of the sudden.

''Takamachi Nanoha'' the blond began holding up Nanoha's left hand with her own.

''Huh?'' then she felt something cold being touching her fingertip.

''Do you want to be my princess?'' she felt the object being slipped down onto her finger ''Will you stay by my side forever?'' Tears were welling up and disbelieve filled her eyes.

Yet her disbelieving eyes met honest burgundy ones.

They stared at another for quiet some time, until ''Do you'' Nanoha flung herself around her loves neck ''wish to'' she closed the gap between their faces, tasting the mingling air of their combined breathing ''Marry me?'' before she she connected their lips passionately she whispered only to her Fate ''Yes!'', feeling all their feelings pour into the touch of their lips.

The two atop the frozen mountains whispered to one another at the same time, knowing that it will never fade away:

''I love you''

… … …

_The princess awoke by her prince kiss._

… … …

A/N

Hi guys and girls! This is the first story of mine posted before Christmas eve! And it is at the same time the story board for my today published doujin!

Please visit the nanofate website later today or visit the link on my profile, which leads to my blog, if you are interested to read and see it!

I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year XD

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
